An aim of the invention is to provide a diagnostic circuit which provides an improved reliability check on the operation of a fluid injector, most particularly a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) dosing injector. Another aim is to provide improved compatibility between a variety of control circuits, most particularly engine control units (ECUs) and fluid injectors.